Digital Discovery
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Fic: A certain picture has surfaced online of Chris Jericho and a fellow WWE Diva... that isn't his girlfriend. Hell hits the fan when the picture is sent directly to her and she confronts Chris infront of a group of their closest peers.


**Title:** Digital Discovery  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Adult content, themes, situations and language.  
**Character Pairing:**Chris Jericho/OC, Adam Copeland/OC, Randy Orton/OC and more.  
**Disclaimer: **I own no WWE material, Vincent K. McMahon does. I owe only the OCs.  
**Full Summary: **A certain picture has surfaced online of Chris Jericho and a fellow WWE Diva... that isn't his girlfriend. Hell hits the fan when the picture is sent directly to her and she confronts Chris in front of a group of their closest peers.  
**Author Notes:**This came to me after reading the numerous Jericho one-shots that popped up after the real picture did indeed pop up on the Internet. I don't know how great this will turn out but please, **READ & REVIEW!**

**Digital Discovery 1/1**

"Aubrey Marie! God Damnit! Hurry the fuck up! We're going to be late for dinner if you don't get ready some time this century!" The dark redhead sat down in a huff at the table in the hotel room that she was currently sharing with her two best friends and fellow WWE Divas.

"I'm almost fucking done, shut your mouth! I'm finishing my make-up, thank you." Bree stated, matter-of-factually. Ashley rolled her eyes, propping her hand in a balled up fist underneath her chin, sighing.

"Yeah Ash, I mean, come on! It's only taken her three hours to get ready for the dinner she's known about all week." Haley laughed sarcastically before a pair of balled up socks came flying out of the bathroom and hit her in the side of the head.

"Hey! Watch it, bitch. You mess my hair up and I'll mess you face up." Haley threatened. Ashley sighed again, watching Haley sit on the end of her bed, lacing her high heeled shoes up her calves.

"I'm giving you two 15 more minutes and then I'm leaving..." Ash gritted her teeth. "I was ready almost an hour ago." She added as she turned toward the table again, grabbing her hot pink lap top and pushing it open. She started clicking away on different pages as she subconsciously listened to Aubrey and Haley argue more in the background...

"That didn't touch your hair..."

"Yes, it almost did."

"No, it fucking didn't! And besides, even if it did you know that fatheaded prick isn't going to care what your hair looks like, you're getting laid tonight either way."

"BREE!"

"HALEY!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, BITCH!"

"....OH MY GOD!"

The two bickering Divas went absolutely silent. Haley and Bree slowly walked out of the bathroom to see Ashley staring blankly at the computer in front of her. Her mouth hung open in obvious shock, her eyes wide.

"...Ash?" Haley questioned.

"What gives?" Bree finished for her as they started to walk toward her side of the room. She sat still and in silence for a few beats before her face showed more emotion--some would call _rage._

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She screamed, looking up at the two girls standing before her, still obviously confused.

"Ashley, you just narrowed down the entire WWE roster, you've got to give us more to go on." Bree sighed, rolling her eyes as she buckled a belt around her mid-section.

"Chris... Chris fucking kissed her! Of all people, of all the skanks, he kissed that whore!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Haley said, raising her voice wanting a full explanation. Ashley looked her dead in the eye, fire in her dark orbs.

"I logged on to check my MySpace and someone sent me... this!" She stated, twisting the lap top around for the other two girls to view what she had just seen.

"Oh fuck..." Haley whispered. Bree looked up, focusing on the photo on the screen. Her jaw dropped instantly.

"Oh no that mother fucker didn't... With that bitch?" All three stayed silent for a moment as the impact of what they had seen set in. A fan had sent Ashley a very candid photo of her supposed loving boyfriend of two years, Chris Jericho in a lip lock with Ashley's WORST enemy... _Kelly Kelly._

"His ass it mine..." Ashley whispered. She stood then, slamming the lap top shut. Grabbing her purse and cell phone from the dresser she made her way for the door.

"Uh... you know if we don't stop her she's going to fucking kill him, right?" Bree said, looking over at a still stunned Haley.

"I know, and as much as that asshole deserves it I don't think she should be making a scene. Maybe we should stop her..."

"Probably..." Bree stated, totting out of the room right behind Ashley as Haley picked up the rear, slamming the door closed behind her.

* * *

"Ashley! Ashley... slow the fuck down!" Aubrey yelled down the hallway of their hotel. Ashley had been making a bee line to Chris' hotel room so quickly it was hard for the other two to keep up. She finally stopped in front of a door and started banging hard with her fist.

"Ash, please calm down and think about this before you go in there!" Haley huffed, finally coming to stand behind her.

"Yeah, get your head together and---"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down." Ashley stated, point blank, cutting Bree off. Suddenly the door swung open and Randy Orton stood in front of her.

"Well it's about damn time!" He started before he was immediately pushed back into the room and against the wall by the irate Diva in front of him.

"Damn. Who pooped on her Pop-Tart?" He questioned, looking back at his girlfriend Haley as she and Bree stepped into the room beside him.

"We have a feeling you're getting ready to find out." They all followed Ashley into the front room where she was now surrounded by all the expected party that was supposed to go out to dinner tonight per Chris' request.

Chris himself sat in a leather love seat sounded by the likes of his closest friends. Bree's boyfriend, Adam Copeland, Hunter and Steph, Cena, Dave and their respective partners. Before Aubrey or Haley could stop the explosion before it happened Ashley finally let herself boil over... in front of everyone.

"YOU FUCKING LIEING, CHEATING ASSHOLE!" She screamed and the entire room of Superstars/Divas went completely silent. Jericho looked up at his obviously irate girlfriend, his gleaming smile fading instantly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He questioned, standing up immediately trying to walk toward her.

"Don't you fucking touch me, don't even come near me. I don't know where or who you've been with!" She continued, throwing her hands up at him.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Chris questioned, a little embarrassed something like this was coming out in front of a room full of their closest friends.

"Don't act like you're so fucking innocent, Chris. That act is not going to get you out of this, no way in hell!"

"Ashley, I still don't know what you're talking about... Maybe we should uh... talk about this later?" He questioned slowly, looking around at all the eyes staring back at him now.

"Later?! Later?! You want to talk about this later?! Fuck you Chris Jericho and fuck this, we're done!" She turned around and stormed pasted Haley and Randy who still stood somewhat in the doorway of the room.

Chris stood there, dumbfounded for a second before rubbing a hand over his face. "Shit..." He whispered more so to himself. Stephanie jumped to her feet, ready to go after her. She had been like a mother to that girl and she hated to see her upset like this. She knew how much she truly did love Chris. But, the man that stood like a father to her stopped her as he spoke.

"Jericho..." Chris heard the deep voice from behind him then a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what you did to upset her but you better go fix it right quick before this night is completely ruined and I have to kick your sorry Canadian ass..." And Chris knew when Hunter meant business.

"Hey!" Adam piped up, taking offense to the Canadian comment. Bree rolled her eyes, walking over to sit in his lap on the edge of the bed on which he sat.

"Baby, hush... Chris, fix it--now. Or this whole room will kick your sorry Canadian ass."

* * *

She slammed the door shut behind her, throwing her purse and phone on the bed before collapsing down beside them. Ashley let the tears fall freely now, no longer trying to hold them back. She continued to bawl, she couldn't get the picture of Chris kissing Kelly out of her head no matter how much she tried. She couldn't believe he would do this to her and with someone she hated more than anyone else on the fucking planet.

About ten minutes in she was crying and bawling so uncontrolably she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps that followed. She didn't hear him enter the room and she definitely didn't see him just standing there, watching her.

After a few moments he finally got enough guts to speak up. Soon after he realized she was crying so hard it was causing her body to visibly shake. "Ash... baby?" He questioned softly. He watched her body tense up at the sound of his voice.

"Go away Chris," she sucked in a breath of air. "I don't ever want to see you again." Chris' heart broke. It killed him to hear her say something that harsh. He took a few more steps closer, his knees almost touching the edge of the bed.

"Baby, please tell me what I've done..." He asked, staring at the bed out of fear that she would look him in the eye and he just couldn't handle that at the moment. Knowing he's caused this in the first place was enough to kill him on the spot.

"You know what you did." She said bluntly. "And you can thank the fans on my MySpace for being _man enough_to tell me the truth and show me the proof." He could hear the tears in her voice but as soon as she mentioned the Internet he knew exactly what she was talking. He knew she was bound to have seen it sooner or later. It was being spread across the web like a wildfire.

"You saw the picture..." He stated, but not as a question. There was no question about it.

"Yes, I fucking saw the picture of you kissing that whore, now get out." Ashley was still laying on her stomach, her head laying down on her folded arms, refusing to look at him. "Go find her, I'm sure she'll take you in because you damn sure aren't welcome here anymore..."

Chris paused, rubbing a hand over his face again and sighing heavily. "You don't mean that Ashley..."

"Don't I?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"No, you don't--because you love me and you haven't heard my side of the story yet..."

"I could care less about your side of the story, Chris Jericho! You fucking kissed that two-cent tramp, what more do I need to know?! You play with dogs, you lay with dogs and you can go sleep with that dog... _if you haven't already._"

"Alright now, that's enough Ashley! You know damn well I would never, ever, cheat on you with any woman! Much less Kelly... Now, I'm going to tell you my side of this damn story so we can get this all straightened out. I hate seeing you upset like this and it's killing me. You've really gotten the wrong idea about the whole thing..."

Ashley sighed, rolling over onto her back only to stare at the ceiling. He was hoping she would at least look at him, although he could already tell her eyes were completely bloodshot.

"You have three minutes. Ready. Set. Go." She snapped in a whisper.

Chris sighed again, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, his back facing her body and his eyes cast down to the floor. A few minutes of silence passed between them before he started in with his excuse.

"Ashley... I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean for that kiss to happen, you have to know that. I was hoping you would never see that photo, even though I did plan on telling you the truth." He paused, running a hand through his short, spiky blond hair.

"But, things have been so crazy for us lately I didn't think it would be smart on my part to bring it up until I knew our relationship could handle it... I was drunk Ash, I was a drunk ass fool that kissed another girl and some dumbass mark fan caught it on camera... I know that's not a good excuse but it's the truth. I was sloppy drunk that night, out at the bar with the boys and Kelly happened to be there with a couple of the seamtress' that night. Things got out of hand and before I knew it she was kissing me and I couldn't--or wasn't capable of stopping it."

He took several breaths, Ashley continued to stay silent.

"Ash, I don't want to lose you over this. We've been together for two years--you're my world and you know that. I don't know what I would do without you. I know I made a mistake--a BIG mistake and if we have to take time and work our way back up from this then I'm willing to wait... I completely adore you Ashley, I have no idea what I would do without you. If I lost you over someone like Kelly... God, I couldn't live with that."

The sat in complete silence for a long time after that. Chris was afraid to turn around, he was afraid to find out what her reaction would be. He had a million and one scenarios running through his head, all of them ending badly. All of the ending with losing the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

Suddenly, he was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt movement on the bed behind him and then a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, a chin on his shoulder. A sigh of relief washed over him as he felt her snuggle into him.

"I'm sorry, baby..." he whispered again, into the long dark hair that had fallen over one side of her face.

"I love you, Chris. We're going to work through this, we'll get through it... I'm not giving up on us that easily. I couldn't live with that either..." Ashley sniffled a little, as she pulled back away from him. She got up off the bed and walked around in front of him only to take a seat on his lap. Looking down into his gorgeous blue eyes she gave him a tiny smile. He returned it with a smile of his own, melting her heart. Chris reached up and wiped the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too, princess."

**END.**


End file.
